Morning Coffee
by CreatureIncursion
Summary: A simple one-shot story of Jecker finally facing their feelings for each other. Of course there is an anomaly and an incursion because that is typical life for the Primevamily. This is my first story and hopefully the first of many!
1. Chapter 1

Beep

Beep

Beep

Jess scrunched up her face and buried her head into the soft comfort that was her pillow. She always hated the way that her alarm jolted her awake of a morning but it did the job at least. Forcing herself out of the snuggly confides of her duvet, she padded over to her wardrobe and set to the task of getting ready for work, if you could call it work. Jess Parker loved her job working at the ARC and every single aspect made the absurdly early mornings bearable.

Her beloved ADD, the team who had rapidly accepted her into the family at the ARC and had equally as rapidly became her closest friends, hell even Lester's sarcasm was enjoyable if you didn't take it to heart. Jess was so grateful for the job she had achieved and, despite being one of the newest and the youngest at the ARC, was determined to not make any mistakes. Mistakes cost lives. A lesson that she had picked up in late night story sharing when Abby and Connor had been inhabitants in her apartment for the first few months after they had returned to the present day from the Cretaceous.

She couldn't imagine being trapped like that. Fighting for your life every day, no way home, no ADD, no ARC, No chocolate...no Becker... Jess shook her head and focused on the array of clothes staring back at her from her wardrobe and eventually decided upon wearing her favourite navy blue dress with white polka-dots, purple heels with a white bow sewn on to the top to match. As she slipped her jacket over her shoulders, she remembered that last time she wore it when a certain soldier had complimented, or rather tried to compliment, that exact garment and ended up stumbling over his words. She giggled at the memory of a slight flush filling Becker's cheeks and travelling to his ears as he tried to recover his statement before Jess had saved him and changed the subject to the reports she carried in her hand. Although Abby had tried to convince her that it had been a sure sign of Becker's 'feelings' towards her, she had been adamant that it was just a friendly compliment and Abby had rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Pouring her newly brewed coffee into her favourite mug, she leaned back against her kitchen side and held it in her hands, gently blowing onto the surface of the liquid in an attempt to help it cool. Jess slowly made her way over her settees and admired the collage board she had hung on the wall adjacent to her TV. It was a collection of pictures she had acquired and mostly taken herself through her time working at the ARC. Her gaze rested upon her favourite picture out of them all and she gently took the corner of it between her thumb and index finger. She seemed to remember that it was Connor who had insisted that Jess and Becker have a picture together since 'so many had been taken of him that morning'. Dropping her hand from the picture to clasp around her mug, Jess looked at the way Becker's arm had curled round her shoulders and had found purchase on the top of her arm, gently holding her closer to his side than was necessary.

If Jess closed her eyes she could still feel the warmth seeping into her body from his wherever their skin was touching, his hand clasping gently around her bare shoulder... She was jolted out of her daydream by a burning sensation on her left hand as she realised her mug had tilted and spilled hot coffee right onto her hand. 'Aw damn!' she exclaimed and rushed to run cold water over her hand. The sensation of cold water running across her red skin was heavenly and the burning pain quickly subsided. 15 minutes later Jess was quickly checking her make-up and hair one final time in her bedroom mirror. Her hand was still red and quite sore from the coffee but, compared to the injuries sustained in this line of work, she figured it was just a scratch. She quickly pulled on her long red coat and headed out of the front door, twisted her key in the lock, and headed down the flight of stairs towards her car parking space.


	2. Chapter 2

Settling in to her chair at the ADD, Jess made herself comfy. Being the first one to arrive at the ARC in the morning, aside from the night shift, had its benefits. She could get that little bit more work done in the almost complete silence of the deserted Hub as well as looking forward to seeing one person in particular arrive for work in his military uniform with his deep hazel eyes and slicked-back hair...

'Stop it Jess! For god's sake! He is a co-worker, a friend and nothing more!' Jess scrutinized herself under her breath.

He always seemed to be able to distract her, send her careening off from her train of thought just by looking her in the eyes, cause her body to completely short circuit whenever their fingers brushed together reaching for the same black box or exchanging report files. And although Jess had always loved chocolate, it always seemed to taste like the most delicious kind when it was the man himself, Captain Becker who had brought it to her. She always savored every mouthful of that chocolate and was always disappointed when she reached for the crumpled up paper and shortly realized it was only the paper that was left.

Suddenly she felt two hands reach from behind her and cover her eyes, only leaving the occasional streak of light from the computer screens to shift through the gaps between the mystery person's fingers.

'Connor? Is that you?' Jess quietly asked. She felt the face of this mystery person come closer to her ear and as they shook their head, Jess felt a patch of short stubble gently graze her cheek.

'Becker!' She exclaimed

'Haha! What gave me away?' The captain replied chuckling and removing his hands from covering Jess' eyes.

'Well Connor hardly ever shaves and Matt wouldn't really do something like that unless I was Emily and he was in an exceptionally good mood so you were the only logical choice' Jess replied very matter-of-factly even though the insistent butterflies in her stomach made her extremely glad that she was already sat down. Becker lifted his hand to his jaw and ran his fingers down his jawline towards his chin before gently shrugging and leaning with one hand on the top of Jess's chair and his other hand resting very close to hers on the desk of the ADD.

It was then that he noticed her hand.

Blistered and red and, by the looks of it, very painful. 'Jess, what did you do to your hand?!' He exclaimed, his eyes widening with worry for the Field-Coordinator.

'Oh, I spilled a little coffee on myself this morning, it's nothing serious' she replied.

'Are you sure? It looks quite bad Jess, I could get you a bandage or an ice pack fro-'

He was interrupted by the flashing of red lights illuminating the whole ops room, accompanied by the significant sirens they both knew all too well. They gave each other knowing looks and Jess swivelled round in her chair to be ready to read the latest anomaly location to the rest of the team.

Matt, Abby and Connor came running round the corners of the corridors and into the ops room, headed for the ADD. As they gathered around Jess, Lester strode over to join them around the monitors.

'What have I said about running in the corridors!?' he bellowed.

Abby and Connor shied away from his gaze and Abby muttered a 'Sorry Lester' whilst Connor subtly cleared his throat.

'Hey, no more coffee until I get back, okay?' Becker said as he leaned over Jess's shoulder as the team started to gather their black boxes and run towards the lifts.

'Fine' Jess groaned 'Just stay safe okay?'

'Always' he winked at her and sprinted after the others who were already out of the Ops room.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been the worst incursion Jess had ever had the misfortune of viewing from her ADD barring the beetles and future predator incidents. It had been from the future once again but it was nothing the team could have ever foreseen. A pack of wolf-like creatures with long sharp claws and fearsome teeth had come flooding out of the unguarded anomaly in the first few minutes of it appearing. They seemingly had human levels of intelligence and managed to make their way into a crowded estate of houses from the site of the anomaly in nearby woodland.

The creatures were finally brought down at the far edge of the housing estate, but not before 2 of the soldiers were put in the medical bay with serious injuries. Fortunately the anomaly was still open by the time the creatures were rounded up and so the team were able to return them back to their time. They came back to the ARC bloodied and bruised with almost all of the team needing to go to the medical bay on arrival.

Half an hour later, Jess was finishing up her report for the news cover story when she heard shuffling coming up behind her. She turned in her chair and her jaw dropped. Becker's face was marred with small gashes, one just below his right eye and one across his bottom lip. She noticed multiple gashes on his arms and legs as she pushed away from the ADD and walked over to him, one being just below his shoulder of his left arm, the material surrounding the gash bloodied and roughly torn.

'That was not staying safe!' Jess exclaimed her voice full of worry as she brought her hand up to his chin and turned his head gently sideward.

'Nice to see you too Jess' he replied.

She sighed 'I contacted the medical staff they said both Shaw and Leonard will be okay, to stop you worrying' She punctuated the 'you' with a poke to his chest.

He smiled, his expression filled with relief 'Thanks Jess, you're brilliant you know that?'

Jess simply smiled up at him and dropping her hand 'So someone keeps saying'

'Well they aren't wrong' He smiled back at her. 'But I do mean it Jess, seriously, you are essential to this team and we couldn't do any of this without you.' He wanted to say more, say how much the team relied upon this young girl who took everything she did in her stride. How much he needed her smiles and comforting words when he fell back into the guilt complexes where he thought of everyone he had failed that day. He thought about the day when she came to help him in the locker room after the Therocephalian attack. It was the first time someone had ever managed to make him think of the people who he had protected and saved rather than failed. Since then that was the technique he had used. Whenever his guilt threatened to consume him, he had thought of the people who would have died if he and the team had not been there to do their jobs. It made it easier to accept that he couldn't save everyone but the people that he did save made a difference.

She had done all that. This wonderful girl with her whimsical and completely impractical but irresistible dress sense, her beautiful deep blue eyes which he felt he could stare into forever, her long auburn hair that he wished he could thread his fingers through, her brilliant smile that brightened up every single day that he saw her. She was the complete opposite of him, and yet she was the one person who had gotten through to him, under his skin and into his blood. Seeing her blush, duck her head and mutter a hesitant 'thank you' at his words was something he knew he would never have a slight complaint at seeing and he gave her a warm smile as a reply.

When Jess raised her gaze again, she found herself staring directly in to the captain's gorgeous hazel eyes and she was instantly entranced by them. Becker couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from her twinkling blue ones.

The closeness of their bodies was taking its toll on Becker's brain and he could feel himself slowly leaning in towards her as his gaze dropped to her lips.

Jess's heart felt like it was going to burst through her ribs when she saw him glace at her lips and back up to her eyes. She inched closer to him and could feel his warm breath against her lips and chin and sighed ever so slightly at the pleasant sensation of his closeness.

The sigh that escaped her lips was his undoing and, before he could think twice, his eyes closed and he leaned down to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

Overcoming the initial shock of the feeling of Becker, the infamous Captain Becker actually kissing her, Jess's eyes fluttered shut and she lightly placed a hand on his shoulder while his hand came up to cup her face gently. The feeling of Becker's lips against hers made her head spin and all rational thought fly instantaneously from her mind. She tried to pour everything she felt for him into the kiss. Every time he had made her heart dance and her mind short-circuit. Every time they had embraced, however rarely it might have occurred, and made her feel illuminated by what felt like a spotlight of sunshine for the rest of the day. How the slightest touch from him sent sparks of happiness through her body.

Keeping his hand gently resting on her cheek, Becker pulled back gently, and watched as Jess opened her eyes. He couldn't help but beam at her and was rewarded with the brightest smile he had ever seen from her.

'What was that for?' Jess inquired, regaining her power of speech and looking, once again, into the Captain's eyes.

Seeing the bright beam that was still fixed onto Jess's face, Becker answered 'I figured it was long overdue' Jess giggled and Becker joined her. He was overwhelmed with relief and happiness, she had kissed him back!

'Would you like to come to mine for dinner tonight?' Becker asked.

'I would love to Becker, Chinese?'

'Sounds perfect, Prawn Crackers?'

Jess laughed 'Definitely Prawn Crackers!' she exclaimed, beaming at the head of the security. He smiled back at her.

'Anyway I've got to go and start the reports for today's anomaly, but I'll see you tonight yeah?' Becker asked.

'Okay, see you later Becker' Jess replied.

'See you later Jess' Becker quietly said before gently lifting her hand and pressing a gentle kiss to the burn on her hand before shooting her a smile and turning to walk towards the lift.

Jess stood in the middle of the ops room, comprehending what had just happened with her mouth hanging slightly open. She caught up with the events of the past few minutes and relaxed, letting out a giggle as she turned on her heel and made her way to sit in her chair in front of the ADD.


End file.
